onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Punkorama
Welcome Punkorama dude calm down [[User:JIN MO RI| (talk)]] (talk) 22:17, December 27, 2013 (UTC) No. Punkorama (talk) 22:18, December 27, 2013 (UTC) come on bro take it from an ethiopian [[User:JIN MO RI| (talk)]] (talk) 22:19, December 27, 2013 (UTC) Sense and Sensibility Well, this makes two times now you've been banned from chat for insulting users. Have you considered that this may be an unwise course of action? Or are you a "420 just blaze yolo swag" type of person? Because the two options are this: either you can grow up and apologise, or you can continue to get banned. Take your time. 22:20, December 27, 2013 (UTC) My first ban I accepted but this is not right. This ban was wrongful to say the least. You weren't even in the chatroom at the time, I do suggest you check the logs before accusing me of being a "420 just blaze yolo swag" guy. That is pretty serious. Punkorama (talk) 22:22, December 27, 2013 (UTC) Accept the fact that you brought it upon yourself, so stop being a punk to people and learn to be nice. 22:24, December 27, 2013 (UTC) Im going to be serious now just calm down and think about your actions before saying things i myself am pretty neutral most of the time as i am,now i can see why you think your actions are rightous but take a step back and think about another's perspective before talking and let the grammar slide sometimes. [[User:JIN MO RI| (talk)]] (talk) 22:30, December 27, 2013 (UTC) I realise you're probably American and this may be a foreign concept to you, but have you considered being the bigger man and apologising, before learning from your mistakes? Because you're going to have to do it when you leave home and start a job, no matter the path you end up on. It's part of life. Think it over. 22:53, December 27, 2013 (UTC) Wahey, Gutless is back. Have fun. 22:04, January 12, 2014 (UTC) Of course, when I say have fun, I mean have fun out of chat. That's a right reserved for people who don't, how shall I say it, act like a child. I wonder what your next sock will be called? 22:21, January 12, 2014 (UTC) When you say anti-american, which half do you mean? Because South America is full of hard working people, but north america is kind of full of idiots. Especially Chicago, y'know? But since I'm a bitch, I clearly don't know what I'm talking about. Are you having fun yet? I'll be really dissappointed if you aren't. 22:30, January 12, 2014 (UTC) Ah, there we go, you're having fun. 23:00, January 12, 2014 (UTC) Please. You're not going to have any help from the staff, not when you've been harassing several Wikia Helpers for more than half a year, particularly Rainbow Shifter, and caused trouble on so many wikis. What are you going to do, throw words at us behind your screen? Shut up being a pathetic wussy and go back to your pitiful den and wallow in your misery. 23:07, January 12, 2014 (UTC) Where did this dumb cunt even come from? Well, since you're here, Jade "transvestite" ming, why don't you unban me from chat and we'll have a nice talk on what your problem with me is, aside from the obvious problem you have with every man? I AM THE BEST! 23:12, January 12, 2014 (UTC) You know, you really do fascinate me. How does it feel to be this antagonistic? You've almost made it an art form. If I asked you who you perceived to be at fault here, who would you say it is? 23:20, January 12, 2014 (UTC) Me. SeaTerror (talk) 23:21, January 12, 2014 (UTC) Honesty really isn't helping your case here. But since you have been honest, I'll be honest. I regard you as vermin. Have a nice day. 23:33, January 12, 2014 (UTC) Ah, there we go, you're letting your real feelings out. Now that the first step is out of the way, how about we discuss your view of other people? How do you feel about the concept that everyone is of one earth, and we should all work in harmony? 23:55, January 12, 2014 (UTC) I've never talked to such a pathetic incompetent washout before. How do it feel, being the laughingstock of everywhere you go to? And really? You have to resort to using sexist insults in a pitiful attempt to provoke a reaction out of me? That's pretty lame, but then again, I wouldn't expect anything better from a piece of complete shitty lowlife being like you, though. Also, I'm finding it highly hilarious that you have the guts to claim that we have no life. You're the person who have been nonstop harassing multiple users on many wikis, and even on other sites for more than six months, and trying to pick fights with many more users by making useless threats you're never going to carry out because you have no guts to do so. On the other hand, we've been going out in the real world, going to work or school, hanging out with friends and family, and basically living our lives. I think it's pretty clear on who have no life in here, yes? 23:58, January 12, 2014 (UTC) Lol. You're the wikian here, sweetheart. That fact alone means you have no life. See, it's painfully obvious, with the emphasis on ''painfully, ''that you have no life outside of wikia. And I'd like to know who told you that I am the person who has nonstop been harrassing numerous wikis for more than six months. For a person who considers herself to have a life and a clue, you sure make a lot of assumptions. Whatever you've been told is hogwash. And as far as me being the person who goes around looking for fights, all you've been doing the past 2 hours is trying to get into a fight with me when I was not even addressing you. You really are something, jademing. Something out of a comic book. That one dumbass bitch who never knows when to shut up. Your daddy sure raised you to be a fucking cunt, didn't he? Great job on his part. But he should have spanked you more. Maybe then you would know how to show respect to someone who is clearly superior to yourself, Jademing. Punkorama (talk) 00:15, January 13, 2014 (UTC) I see. And how does this refusal of others to accept you make you feel? 00:19, January 13, 2014 (UTC) You'd think that it would deter me, but seeing as the acceptance of lesser "people" like you bunch of geeks here at the OnePiece wiki means nothing to me, it doesn't. If anything, it fuels me to keep going. Punkorama (talk) 00:24, January 13, 2014 (UTC) Fascinating. Do you mind if I use some of this stuff as lyrics for my band? You appear to be fuelled by rage but retain a veneer of intelligence. It's most unusual. I would be honoured to perform these tests in person, but alas, that's unlikely. Now, can you think of a particular incident that stands out in your life? 00:26, January 13, 2014 (UTC) Lyrics? For your band? Well I'll be fucked, why didn't you ask before? Here, try this: I once tipped a stripper with a Filet-O'-Fish. Hopefully you're in a Hardcore Punk band? Punkorama (talk) 00:32, January 13, 2014 (UTC) Avoidance issues. I understand. Have you ever considered self harming, or harming others? 00:34, January 13, 2014 (UTC) as much fun as this argument is to watch, i think its best to not respond to any more of the comments he makes as he seems to feed on attention and it would be best to just wait for him to be banned-- 00:35, January 13, 2014 (UTC) Yeah, I used to be a Mercenary for Blackwater USA, I killed people all the time. Punkorama (talk) 00:37, January 13, 2014 (UTC) Wonderful, we're making progress now. Do you feel that your time in this has effected you in any way? 00:39, January 13, 2014 (UTC) It truly has. I think I need to thank you personally face to face for this, 12th. Will you just give me your location or phone number and maybe we can take this to the next level? And I don't mean lunch. Punkorama (talk) 00:40, January 13, 2014 (UTC) Of course. Perhaps we could discuss politics, and the futility of man. 00:41, January 13, 2014 (UTC) Sure, sure. Now, about that address/number? Punkorama (talk) 00:44, January 13, 2014 (UTC) https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Son_of_Man discuss this instead. SeaTerror (talk) 00:44, January 13, 2014 (UTC) An excellent choice, ST. Punk, have you ever read this book? If not, I'll gladly give a quick overview, and then we can get down to chatting. 00:45, January 13, 2014 (UTC) That's a painting Nova. SeaTerror (talk) 00:46, January 13, 2014 (UTC) Hello, my name is nobody. Reading this, I must say, no wonder their banning you. I know me coming in here is stupid, but I must say this. You are sad. I call myself a Nobody, and get no respect, but I don't yell at people. I don't rant and insult people. Ever thought, hey I could be a jackass or someone decent? Have being a jackass ever helped you? Hey, I was banned once for a simple little slight, and I don't hate this wiki. Sure, some users are jerks, not just you, but don't worry, you win top 5. How about next time, when you are allowed back, if you ever, be nice to people. I have. I was some jackass, not mean or insulting, but I was. Now, I'm the janitor. I don't care, I can still smile, and I know people don't think bad of me. Be nicer, and maybe people won't ban you, or insult you, or anything. Seems childish, doesn't it, on this wiki, but you must remember. Some nice things can be said, for some of the most foolish things. I enjoy this wiki, because it gives me something to read and write. I have people who even read some of my stuff I write, and some of them even like. So tell me, what are you, a jackass? Are you a sad man who needs to satisfy himself thinking he pissed people off? Or are you someone who can be decent? Either way, I don't care. I won't remember. I might though, favorably even, if you be decent. 02:42, January 16, 2014 (UTC)